


poker face

by h0td0g_water



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Horror Comedy, Original Characters - Freeform, lesbians ft. dumb hippie, spooky forest!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0td0g_water/pseuds/h0td0g_water
Summary: Erin Martin and Jenny Kang were rivals. Everyone knew how serious both of them were about English. One night, Erin and Jenny drive straight into something that leaves the english buffs speachless. They find that there's now going back now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Jenny Kang

**Author's Note:**

> hi kids
> 
> i dont really know how to do this but i started writing over quarantine and i need an outlet!! i hope you enjoy this story!

**chapter one**

Jenny Kang was neither friend nor foe.

Yes, for years, we’ve battled for top student in Ms. Crawford’s AP Literature class. In a sense, we were rivals.

At the same time, Jenny and I bantered like friends, sometimes even sharing food when drafting essays.

It was weird.

Especially the days when Jenny was  _ super  _ competitive. Like today.

“Hey Martin,” she said as I swung my bag into my seat.

“Kang.”

“You hear about the extra credit essay for spring break?”

My eyes shot up to Jenny’s as she smirked.

“When?”

“As soon as Crawford staples that last…”

We both turned slowly to Ms. Crawford’s desk. The young woman sweeped up the last loose papers and clicked the black stapler.

“...packet.”

Jenny and I scrambled to her desk.

I grabbed the mesh bin of papers and hugged the open side to my chest, turning away from Jenny. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders to try to pry the bin away from my chest and slip out a paper. Using her own height against her, I ducked under Jenny’s arm and ran to my desk.

“Erin…” Crawford warned.

I set down the bin and picked up a paper scanning through it.  _ Extra credit… replaces lowest summative… blah blah blah. _

“Argumentative! Ha!” I laughed, running around Jenny and taunting her.

“No! Crawford betrays me again!” Jenny sank to the floor dramatically, shaking her fist at the fluorescent lights. 

The bystanding students only stared as Jenny sobbed crocodile tears.

“Girls! Outside! Now!” Crawford barked.

I stuck my tongue out at Jenny as we took the walk of shame out the classroom door (again).

Crawford shut the door and faced us, letting out an exasperated chuckle.

“I told y’all to cut the theatrics,” she smiled, rubbing her forehead. “You start a riot every time I make a new assignment!”

“But Ms. Crawford!” Jenny snatched the assignment paper from my hands and pointed desperately to the word  _ argumentative _ .

“You  _ know  _ argumentative is Erin’s strength! How am I supposed to beat her when you keep giving her argumentative?”

“You just suck at building a strong thesis, Jenny. That’s not Ms. Crawford’s fault.” I crossed my arms, smirking at her.

“Martin, watch your ass-”

“Jenny,” Crawford sighed, “the extra credit over winter break was a narrative. And you killed that one!”

“But-”

“No buts!” said Crawford. “And for someone who doesn’t like argumentative, you sure like to argue.”

Jenny pouted, crossing her arms. I nudged her with my shoulder, only to be swatted in the arm.

“Anyway, girls, I was talking to Mr. Garner.”

“Ughh,” Jenny and I said together.

“You guys don’t seem to be nearly as enthusiastic about math as you are about english. I think it’d be a good idea for you two to  _ work together _ to get those math grades up.” Crawford made sure to say ‘ _ work together _ ’ in her best kindergarten teacher voice.

There was no way I would willingly have a study session with Jenny Kang.

“I will not accept your extra credit essays if you chose not to.”

There was one way I would willingly have a study session with Jenny Kang.

We both groaned all the way back to our desks, and all the way through the class period. 

Before leaving class, I turned to Jenny, resting my head in my hands.

“Jenny.”

“Erin.”

I squinted at her for an extra second before popping out of my seat and swinging my bag over my shoulder. 

“I’ll drive you to my house after 7th period today. I recommend bringing food as a peace treaty.”

“I cannot believe I am saying this...” she said as she rose from her seat, pulling her bag’s straps on. “Meet you in the parking lot at four o'clock.”

**~**

I tapped my thumbs on my steering wheel.

_ Four o’clock my ass _ , I thought. It was almost four fifteen and I was losing my patience. Jenny may have been a near perfect student, but her time management could use some work. I was beginning to wonder if Jenny stood me up.

As if she could read my mind and wanted to contradict me (like always), Jenny kicked open the entrance door carrying…

...chip bags?

She was lucky she had a long, lanky figure, but even then, the chips were  _ very  _ close to spilling out her clutch. She carefully made her way to my car. As she reached the passenger she gestured for me to roll down the window, so I did.

“Can you get your trunk so I can put these down?” she asked.

“Uh, sure.” I stepped out of the car and pulled open the trunk.

“Any reason you have about twenty bags of chips?”

“Hey, there’s cookies too,” she said, picking out a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies. 

Jenny closed the trunk and walked towards the passenger seat. 

“You asked for food,” she said, “so I delivered.”

She faked-bowed dramatically.

“Thanks?” I turned the keys in the ignition. “So you were fifteen minutes late because you were emptying a vending machine bag by bag?”

“A vending machine? Try two.”

I turned out of the school parking lot.

“Jesus,” I said, “the supply dude is  _ not  _ gonna be happy.”

“The supply dude can suck my dick.”

“Amen.”

Most of the ride was silent except for the radio softly playing. My house wasn’t far from the school, so soon enough, I was pulling into my driveway.

I popped open the trunk and Jenny and I each took about ten bags (which was still quite a bit to carry). 

“Hey ma,” I called after struggling to turn the doorknob of the garage door without dropping anything.

“Erin, I know you told me you were having a friend over but I just burned the shit outta these beans.”

Ma stood at the stove with her back to me, vigorously stirring a pot.

“It’s cool ma, we got food.” I said, dropping the bags on the kitchen table. Jenny followed suit.

Ma peaked over her shoulder and dropped her spoon.

“Jesus, hon. Why’d you buy so many doritos?”

“I like ‘em,” Jenny stated, staring at a bag of cool ranch doritos.

Ma stood for a second, looking at the chips, then Jenny, then me. She sighed, throwing her hands by her sides.

“Whatever, I’ll order a pizza.”

Jenny and I mostly studied in silence, passing each other a new bag of chips every so often. One of the questions on the practice packet asked something about alternate interior angles and transverse lines…?

“He might as well write hieroglyphics at this point,” I said, throwing my pencil down.

“Lemme see,” Jenny slid the paper closer to her.

I watched her read the question and review my answer. I studied the way her slanted eyelids folded over her eyes when she looked down and how her eyebrows scrunched when she read. Her lips moved as she read the words on the paper.

“Dude.”

I glanced back down to the paper, heat rising up my neck.

“This is literally a review question,” she chuckled, leaning back in her chair to look at me. “We learned this like two years ago.”

“How am I supposed to remember that?”

“We’ve been doing proofs for years!”

“ _ Those  _ are proofs?”

Laughing, Jenny put her face in her hands. I felt myself start smiling too.

“You’re hopeless, Martin.”

I fake pouted, crossing my arms.

Jenny only laughed harder, quicking my shin under the table. She caught her breath and checked her phone.

“Shit, man. It’s getting late.”

It was almost ten, so we called it a day and got ready to leave.

In the car, I turned to Jenny at a red light.

“You know,” I said, “studying with you wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.”

“Really?” She smirked. “Because you were quite an awful study buddy.”

I mimicked a hurt gasp, covering my heart with my hand. She chuckled, looking back out at the passing cars.

“So according to Google maps, you live…”

“...in the middle of nowhere.” She groaned. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you navigate.”

As I kept driving, the roads became lonelier and trees surrounded us. It was officially pitch black out by now, the only light coming from my headlights.

Silhouettes of trees whipped around the car as my eyes grew weary on the road. I kept driving, but it had been far too long without a turn.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” I asked Jenny.

“We’ve been on Postal drive for  _ way  _ too long,” I heard Jenny mumble as she scrolled through the map on my phone. She threw the phone back into the middle console and glared at me.

“We were supposed to turn like, two minutes ago.”

“I didn’t see anywhere to turn!”

“How could you not see a fucking intersection?”

“ _ You  _ were supposed to guide me, Jenny!”

Jenny leaned her head on the window, muttering a few colorful words.

I have always been rather… quick to anger. Jenny, however, was almost always patient with her studies and with other students.  _ Almost _ . Something about me truly lit an angry fire in Jenny’s heart.

How perfect.

“Are you gonna turn around or what?”

I gripped the steering wheel and huffed.

“There’s no room to turn on this road. I have to wait for a driveway or another road.”

Jenny threw me another dirty look before looking at her phone.

“Don’t give me that shit. I’m driving you home, for fuck’s-”

I stomped on the brakes, throwing both Jenny and I forward. In the middle of the empty road was a man, covering his eyes.

“Can you turn off your high beams?”


	2. Reggie Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kids
> 
> these chapters are going to pop up quite often, seeing as i have nothing to do. enjoy!
> 
> !!also TW: mention of drug use!!

I flicked off the high beams. The man squinted through his fingers and smiled. He was out of breath as if he had been running. He seemed to remember why he was running and his smile dropped.

The man ran towards the car.

“Oh my god, lock the doors,” Jenny said in a small voice.

I fumbled around the console but I could barely see what my fingers were touching.

“Erin!”

The man knocked frantically on the passenger window and gestured to roll it down. I stared at him dumbly. He, in turn, reached for the door handle.

Before I could blink, Jenny kicked the door into the man’s chest, then hid behind the door and sprayed his eyes with a small canister. He screamed in pain, running blindly towards the car. His head hit the door with a solid thunk.

Jenny looked at me from where she was crouching by the door.

“Was that pepper spray?” I asked.

“Yup.” Jenny popped the cap back on the canister. 

The man was out cold on the asphalt. Jenny walked towards him and studied his face.

“Shit. He needs help.”

Along with many other scrapes, he had a cut the length of my pointer finger that was oozing blood on his cheek. Jenny opened the back door and started to pick up the man from under his arms.

“Are you insane? I’m not taking home an unconscious, adult man.” I unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

“Are you gonna help or not?” Jenny replied, struggling with the weight of the man.

I groaned and picked up his ankles.

~

We had been driving for about ten minutes when Jenny asked to stay the night.

“Uh, you have no choice,” I told her. “You are taking care of this grown-ass man with me.”

“Fair enough.”

Every so often, Jenny looked over her shoulder at the man. She must’ve felt bad about pepper-spraying him because she kept adjusting him so that his head wasn’t in an awkward position. It wouldn’t matter, his head was still going to hurt like a bitch when he woke up.

As soon as I pulled into my driveway, I realized we were going to have to sneak the man into my room. Great.

“Okay, I’ll check if my mom is still awake, and you get him out of the car,” I told Jenny.

I carefully turned the doorknob of the front door, searching the living room for any sign of Ma.  _ Law and Order: SVU  _ was playing softly as my mom was stretched out on the couch, snoring.

I opened the front door all the way and ran back to Jenny to help carry the man.

“This dude is fucking heavy,” Jenny said between breaths.

“He’s not  _ that  _ heavy, dude. Get over it.”

To be fair, while Jenny was tall and skinny, I had a stockier build. She may have a few inches on me, but I could take her down easily.

We quietly took to the stairs, making sure that the man’s hands didn’t fall and start dragging.

Of course, halfway up, he started groaning. He would be awake pretty soon.

“Shit,” I adjusted him in my arms. “Go faster, go fucking faster.”

Jenny hopped up the last few steps and I followed her. We tiptoed down the hall to my bedroom. We dropped the man in my desk chair and I shut and locked the door.

“That was close,” said Jenny. “Too close.”

I nodded and sighed in relief. Luckily, I had a bathroom attached to my room, so I retrieved the first aid kit from the cabinet and handed it to Jenny.

“Look up how to relieve pepper spray, please.” She said, dabbing the man’s cuts with an alcohol pad.

I pulled up my phone browser and searched for pepper spray relief.

_ If pepper spray enters the eyes, blinking rapidly might help to flush it out. Washing with hand soap, shampoo, or dish soap can break up the oil. After that, the area should be rinsed with water. Baby shampoos can be useful for washing spray from the eye area. _

I went back to the bathroom and grabbed hand soap. I scrolled farther down.

_ In most cases, the immediate effects of being sprayed in the face with pepper spray include a burning sensation in the eyes, nose, mouth, and throat but can also cause difficulty breathing and temporary blindness when the eyes swell shut. _ __

“Are his eyes swollen?” I called from the bathroom.

“Not too much,” Jenny answered.

I brought the hand soap and a wet cloth back to my room. I watched Jenny bandage the smaller cuts while holding sterile gauze to the large cut on his cheek.

“He kinda looks like John Lennon,” I said.

Jenny gave me a bewildered look and looked back at the man. 

“He kinda does.”

The man had curly, shoulder-length hair. He had multiple earrings, circular glasses, and he was wearing old looking jeans and a baggy button-up.

“Can you actually get his glasses and put up his hair?” Jenny asked, handing me a spare hair tie.

I slipped off his glasses and set them on my desk. I gathered his curls and tied them into a fan bun at the back of his head.

“Perfect. Can you wash his eyes?” Jenny said.

I rubbed some hand soap onto the rag and carefully dabbed his eyes.

Jenny pulled the gauze away from his face and whistled.

“Good. He won’t need stitches.”

“Do you know how to give stitches?” I asked.

Jenny turned to me with a face. “What does that mean?”

“I mean, you seem to really know your way around a first aid kit.”

Jenny’s face changed into a small smile. “I thought you were saying something about me being Asian.  _ All Asians must become doctors! _ ” she said in a comical voice.

I shook my head, laughing.

“My mom still wants me to be anyway. Or a rocket scientist, or anything but a writer. She doesn’t give a shit about English.”

I watched her turn back to the man. Her lips were slightly recoiled in resent.

“Lucky me, then,” I nudged her with my knee.

She tried to make an angry face at me but smiled instead.

“Yeah,” I looked at the ground. “My mom knows I like English a lot, but she can’t pay for college, what with dad being gone and all.”

Jenny stop dabbing at the man’s face and turned to me. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

I shrugged and tried to think of something to change the subject. It wasn’t like it was much of a sore spot. I hadn’t seen my dad for years. It was just that the feeling of vulnerability made me feel mushy and gross.

As if he was coming to my rescue, the man started sputtering in my desk chair. Jenny and I backed away as he gathered his surroundings.

“I can’t see,” he said, in a small panicked voice.

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have sprayed you that much,” Jenny grabbed the rag from my hand and moved it to his eyes.

“No,” he stuck a hand out at Jenny. “You took my glasses.”

I laughed as Jenny blankly stared at the man. He opened and closed his outstretched hand like an impatient toddler. I handed his glasses to him.

“Huh,” he said, once he could see us clearly. “I never expected to be kidnapped by children.”

“Who even are you?” I asked.

He sat with a blank face for a few moments as if he could not remember. He must’ve hit his head pretty hard.

“Uh, Reggie Smith. I’m twenty-one. I go to the technical college near town square.”

“What were you doing in those woods?”

“I…” he looked at the ground. “I was smoking! I was smoking and I saw something.”

Jenny and I exchanged a look.

“It was so weird. I couldn’t see it super well because it was already getting dark and I was already a little high.”

I rolled my eyes. Jenny rested her face in her hands.

“What? I was!” he said in a high pitched voice. “I got closer because it was making this… sniffing noise. It was skinny and pale and when it turned… it only had a nose.”

He looked up at both Jenny and me. I didn’t need to look at her to know that we had the same face.

“Just a nose? Like, it didn’t have a face?” I asked.

Reggie shook his head.

“Are you sure you weren’t seeing anything?” asked Jenny.

“I only had one or two puffs before I saw it. My head was fuzzy but I know what I saw.”

I sighed and sat on my bed. There was no way this was happening.

“So I started running. I fell into a thorn bush, hence…” he gestured to his cuts. “I saw a light and ran towards it. I didn’t realize it was a moving car.”

He chuckled. “I also was not aware that I was running at two teenagers in the middle of nowhere.”

It was  _ way  _ too late for this. I grabbed a bag of chips from the pile that was still on my bed and opened it.

A horrid smell filled the air. Something was  _ very  _ wrong with those chips.

“Ew, what the fuck?” I grabbed my shirt collar and covered my mouth and nose. Kicking the bag away, I got off my bed.

“That smell,” Jenny gagged. “Oh my god.”

It smelled like rot. Like death. Like a subway sandwich that had been rained on and then left in the sun for weeks until a dog came and pissed on it.

It did  _ not  _ smell like Flamin’ Hot Cheetos.

“Where did you get those Cheetos?” Reggie said, covering his nose. “They smell like shit.”

We stood there, coughing and gagging. No one wanted to touch those chips. I started walking towards my bathroom to find my air freshening spray.

Before I got far, something dripped in front of me, almost hitting my face. I looked up.

Then I saw it.

It looked sick. Its ribs stuck out awkwardly. Its skin stretched over its bones like a plastic bag. Its thin, spindly fingers clung to the blades of my ceiling fan. But its  _ mouth _ . Its lips strained over large yellow fangs. Drool dripped from the corners. But that wasn’t even the worst.

  
It  _ only  _ had a mouth.


End file.
